


Missing Piece

by GlyphArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Sometimes the last Master of humanity needs to take a breather. There's always someone she can go to if the need arises.
Relationships: Avicebron | Caster of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Missing Piece

Normally, no one was welcome in Avicebron's workshop when he was actively working. The composition of golems required focus, even when he knew their design well enough to craft them in his sleep. Fodder meant for training was one thing. But the more complicated ones took up more of his time and attention, making him less inclined to entertain company.

But it was freezing outside and the chill had managed to creep into the halls. And she _missed_ him.

The door to his workshop opened before she could knock, leaving her standing there dumbly as warmth soaked her frame.

Golem creation used up considerable energy, leaving whatever excess was left to resonate as heat. Her body drank it up greedily, especially once she pushed herself to actually step inside.

"Did you need something?" Avicebron didn't look up from the golem he was working on, buried up to the elbow in its various components. "If the Sabers are inquiring about their training marks, I've already sent those golems to the simulator."

There was a seat left free of books and charts, pushed just off to the side enough to permit someone to sit and watch him work without being in danger of disrupting his focus.

A seat he left there for _her_ in an unspoken encouragement, in case she wanted to visit. Or to escape, as the case often was.

"It's not that." She folded herself into the seat, shivering still despite the warmth all around them. Her body hadn't caught up with her surroundings yet, and she now regretted leaving her heavier uniform coat in her room.

Avicebron's helmet canted towards her briefly, metal dimly reflecting the light.

"I missed you." She admitted, rubbing her hands together sheepishly. That, and it helped to dissipate some of the cold.

With his face always hidden it was impossible to say if he was smiling or not, but she thought some of the tension in his shoulders fell away in relief.

"You are welcome here, you know." He reminded her, gauntlets creaking as he eased back from the golem. Stone filled in the empty space afterwards, leaving nothing but a smooth expanse behind.

She bit her lip, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. "May I hold your hand?"

That, more than anything was what she wanted. It sounded silly to hear herself say it out loud, but he didn't laugh.

Avicebron's hand delicately curled around her own, careful of the sharp points of his armor's claws. He was warm, beneath the cloth and armor of his ensemble, and she drank it in with starving delight.

"Thank you." She offered, smiling, and he squeezed her hand back gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing in 2021 with something soft and warm.


End file.
